The Five Senses
by manganime98
Summary: Hibari Kyouya thought that Chrome was going to finish her mission and come back home. But everything takes a turn for the worse. Hibari's five senses, One-shot.


_**SOUNDS**_

Hibari Kyoya heard the phone ring and went to answer it. He growled, irritated, because he had just finished his paperwork and he was looking forward to relaxing at the Vongola Headquarters.

"I'll bite that herbivore to death." He muttered, and looked at the phone's screen. His face spilt into a small smile when he saw the caller ID.

Chrome Dokuro.

"Omnivore." He acknowledged, thinking that Chrome had finished her mission and was calling him to tell him that she was coming home. He paused when he heard what was on the phone.

Panicked breathing.

Screaming.

Laughter.

And Chrome's terrified voice in the background. {Please, I'm not doing anything!}

"Chrome!" Hibari barked into the phone. "Chrome! What's going on?"

More Laughter.

"Chrome? Can you hear me?" Hibari shook the phone. "Answer me!"

Gunshots. Chrome shrieking in pain. {Please, please, no more!}

Cracking.

Sobbing. {I don't know anything!} Hibari was panicking. "Chrome?"

Water trickling.

Choking. {I… Please!} Chrome was gasping. Hibari ran outside holding the phone, running as fast as he could to the small animal's office.

{I… I don't know…} Hibari was terrified to hear that her voice was growing softer. He burst into the herbivore's office. The herbivore was surrounded by the white-haired herbivore and the stupid herbivore, as usual.

"Eh? Hibari-san what-?"

"Where was Chrome's mission?" Hibari demanded. Tsunayoshi was startled. "Chrome? Why-?" Hibari grabbed him by the collar and slammed him to the wall, ignoring the other herbivores' yelling.

"Where did you send her?" He hissed, panic pounding through himself. Tsunayoshi was stuttering.

"I-what? You-" He paused when he heard the phone in Hibari's hand crackle.

{Please, please no more… I don't know… don't hurt them…} Chrome was gasping, croaking, sounding as if she didn't have any strength left. The herbivore acted extremely quick.

"Gokudera-kun, send one of the teams in Italy to the Fuore(1) Famigilia! Yamamoto, open all the lines to accept calls!" The two rushed out of the room, leaving Hibari and the herbivore alone in the room.

Hibari stood there dumbly, listening to the panting on the phone.

Something dropping on the ground with a thud.

Kicking. {Gah!} Hibari put it on loudspeaker. He jumped when he heard her terrified shriek.

{No! Kill me instead!} Hibari's eyes widened. "Chrome!"

Clinking. {Kill me instead, don't hurt them, hurt me!} Hibari was trembling.

{Don't! Please!}

Laughter. {No! Stop!}

And a new voice. [Oh? Really? Why should I?] {Don't…} Hibari was alarmed to hear Chrome's voice was fainter. "Chrome? Answer me!" The voice again.

[Hello? Are you still alive?]

Kicking.

[Hello?] Hibari's heart stopped.

Silence.

[…What a waste.]

Steps growing fainter.

A door shutting. {Cloud Person?} Hibari breathed out in relief. She wasn't gone.

"Chrome, someone's going to get you now." He said, thanking the gods she wasn't dead. He stopped talking.

{I love you Cloud Person…}

"Chrome?" Then the most terrifying sound of all.

Silence.

_**SIGHT**_

Hibari Kyoya stood there, numb, until Tsunayoshi put a hand on his shoulder. Hibari stared.

Sympathy.

Remorse.

"Hibari-san?" He turned to stare dully at the herbivore. "Don't you think you have somewhere to go?" Hibari's mind wasn't thinking straight.

"?" The herbivore's gaze turned hard.

Anger.

"Hibari-san! Snap out of it!" He ordered. The said man didn't move. "Hibari! Stop acting like this! Chrome needs you! Get out of here and go bring her back!" Hibari didn't do anything. He saw the herbivore's face change.

Agitation.

"Hibari-san! This is an order! Do you want to leave her body to rot there, leave it for the rats and other animals to eat her flesh, to leave it for those mafia to do whatever they want to it? Do you want to leave her body there, when she could be here and rest in peace? HIBARI!" Hibari started. Saw Tsunayoshi's face change again.

Alarm.

Anxiety.

"Hibari-san! What are you going to do?" The herbivore stared at him, his gaze hard. "Go and bring he body back. It's the least you can-"

"She's not gone." He snapped. "She's alive, and I'm going to bring her back." Tsunayoshi's stare softened.

Comfort.

"Hibari, I know this is hard, but-"

"No. she is not gone, herbivore." He hissed. Tsunayoshi's stare was the same.

Consolation.

"You are right herbivore, I need to go get her. But she is _not_ gone. I refuse to accept that an herbivore could kill my omnivore." He strode out, his ring already alight with flame. He quickly called Tetsu and ordered him to bring the fastest type of transportation to take him to Italy.

Hibari got into the helicopter, and when it lifted up, he looked down to see the herbivore's face before he left. And he saw it.

The face that clearly said that he knew that Hibari was not going to get his omnivore back.

Pity.

_**SCENT**_

Hibari raced down the corridors of the Furore's headquarters. He bit anyone who got in his way. His face was impassive when he smelled the Headquarters.

Blood.

His sense of urgency kept him going and he threw Roll out to clear the path.

"Roll. Cambio Form."

Fear.

He raced down the corridors and burst into the head of the small animals' office. Hibari smelled the herbivore and inwardly wrinkled his nose at the herbivorous smells.

Cologne.

Mint.

"Oh my. The strongest guardian of the Vongola, Hibari Kyoya, I presume?" The man said, widening his eyes in incredulous surprise. "What an honor to have you here." He gave a mock bow to Hibari, who held onto his temper.

"Where's my omnivore?" He demanded. The man smiled. Hibari looked at the boss up and down. He was wearing a clean dark brown shirt, with black pants and dress shoes. He had a mocking smile on his face and longish black hair that was tied up in the back.

"Oh dear. Your omnivore? Who might that be?" He asked. Hibari gritted his teeth.

Lavender.

Hibari's eyes widened when he smelled that. Chrome. This filthy herbivore had been the one on the phone who was hurting Chrome. _His _omnivore.

He growled. The man chuckled and Hibari's instincts were right. He had the same laugh as the one on the phone.

The man took out a cigarette and lit it. Hibari wanted to recoil at the stench.

Smoke.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to find out yourself. You see, my Famigilia is being beaten out there, and I can't lose." But the herbivore made no move to get out.

"Where is she?" He hissed. "You have five seconds, arrogant herbivore." Hibari smiled when saw the man twitch a little.

Apprehension.

"Now, now. Let's not be violent sha-" Hibari swung his tonfa and the metal his flesh. The boss tumbled into the chair behind him and broke the chair.

Wood.

Hibari held up Roll to his face. "You tell me now or I'll blow your brains all the way to the courtyard." He nodded towards the window behind the herbivore.

"D-Dungeons." Hibari let him go and left without another word. Most bosses were easier to crack than others.

He ran down the corridor of the dungeons, grimacing at the stench.

Musty.

Sewage.

And… the faintest smell of lavender.

Hibari skidded to a stop. He flung open the door and froze at the crumpled, bloody figure hanging from the ceiling.

"Chrome!"

_**TOUCH**_

He knelt down on the floor and untied her hands and caught her before she fell onto the floor. "Chrome, answer me!" He felt her pulse.

Still beating.

He gritted his teeth and shook Chrome. "Chrome! Wake up!" Blood seeped out of one of the many wounds on her body.

Warmth.

"Ugh…" She licked her lips. "Cbloud bersom?" She mumbled thickly, her face swollen and bruised. "Kyoya?" He nodded. "Stay with me." She nodded weakly.

Trembling.

He hugged her to try and warm her up, since her clothes were so ripped and bloodied from the whipping and cutting from the torture.

He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He carried her down the stairs, running as fast as he could without jostling her too much. She nuzzled her face into his shirt.

Wetness.

He gritted his teeth when he heard her quiet sobs of pain at every jolt. He saw Tetsu and quickly ran to him and got into the helicopter.

He laid her in the backseat and closed the door. "Tetsu." The man nodded and the helicopter lifted up and flew away. He hugged onto Chrome and smiled when she responded.

Embrace.

_**TASTE**_

Hibari ran out with Chrome in his arms, which she was quickly whisked away to the hospital room inside the Vongola headquarters. Hibari followed anxiously behind, swallowing the bile in his mouth.

Bitter.

He was surrounded by the loud herbivore and Hibari brushed him off with a curt, "Go away." He waited anxiously outside the operation room. The doctor came out after he finished treating Chrome.

"How is she?" He demanded. The herbivore looked solemn. Hibari bit the inside of his cheek.

Copper.

"I'm afraid she was tortured. Badly." He paused, and pushed up his glasses. Hibari lunged forward to get him to continue. Tsunayoshi grabbed him by the neck of his shirt. The herbivore gave him a sharp look. Hibari bit his lip, although it wasn't hard enough to bleed.

Sweat.

"She was whipped-"  
>"I know that." Hibari interrupted. "Get on with it before I bite you to death, herbivore." Irie Shouichi started sweating.<p>

"Ah, Um… Ahem. She was shot in almost all of her joints, cut, water boarded, and beaten badly. But… I'm afraid I have even more bad news, Hibari-san." He stared at him long and hard. Hibari bristled.

"Get on with it." The doctor swallowed. "I'm afraid… that she cannot walk anymore."

Hibari lost it.

He slammed the herbivore into the nearest wall. "What the hell do you mean herbivore?" He snarled, pressing his tonfa at the doctor's throat. The herbivore sweated even more.

"H-Hib-ba-bari-ri-s-san?" He stuttered nervously. "I-I mean- They-she- back- can't- broke-" Hibari slammed him into the wall again.

"You better start making sense herbivore, or I will bite y-" Hibari was pulled back harshly and felt a fist come in contact with his face.

Blood.

He glared at the Spanner herbivore, who stood his ground with his usual bored look.

"He's trying to tell you what's happening. He would have finished about 5.2 minutes earlier if you didn't keep interrupting him. And you have the nerve to say that he's not telling you fast enough. _You're_ the one who's slowing him down." He said, sucking on the lollipop-candy-stick thingy the herbivore always had in his mouth.

Hibari stood there, knowing that the herbivore was right. He nodded curtly to the blonde herbivore and glared at the doctor. "Get on with it." Spanner handed him a green candy-stick-thingy. "Here."

Hibari glared. "I don't like sweets." He shrugged lazily. "It's green-tea flavor. And if you suck on it, you can vent your anger on it." Hibari reluctantly took the lollipop-candy –thing and put it in his mouth, surprised at the green tea flavor.

Sweet.

He focused on the herbivore again, who shot a grateful glance at the engineer, who shrugged and went away. The doctor cleared his throat before continuing.

"They broke her spinal cord. She's suffering from malnutrition. I think she hasn't had food or water for at least 2 days. She must have been half-unconscious when they beat her. Hibari bit down in the stick, causing it to crack against his teeth and poke his cheek.

Sweet mingling with copper.

"Can I go see her now, herbivore?" He asked. Irie Shouichi nodded. He rushed into the room and saw her lying on the bed, almost as pale as the sheets.

He sat down next to her and held her hand. The rest of the herbivores left to give them some privacy. Hibari appreciated that. He sat there, listening to the beep of the monitor and Chrome's soft breathing. She suddenly opened her eye.

"Cloud person?"

… Happiness.

_**ALL OF THE FIVE**_

Hibari breathed out in relief. "Chrome?" She answered weakly, coughing. "Where am I?" He experienced a twinge in his heart when he heard her voice.

Hoarse.

"You're in the hospital." He replied, keeping his voice even, he gritted his teeth when he looked at her form, seeing her cloudy eye.

Delicate.

He leaned in and hugged her gently, smelling her hair. He inwardly flinched at the smell, his heart twisting guiltily.

Disinfectant.

He let go of her but gripped her hands even harder, ignoring another stab in his heart when he felt her hands.

Scarred.

Chrome coughed. "Go to sleep. I'll still be here." Hibari said, seeing her eye flutter. "Promise, Cloud person?" She murmured. He nodded, but she was already asleep. He pressed his lips against her forehead.

Salty.

He ignored it, smiling softly. He had gotten his omnivore back. He would do anything to help her.

To restore her melodious voice.

Her beautiful violet eye.

Chrome's lavender scent.

The girl's soft skin.

And lastly, her sweetness which was Chrome's only.

He could do anything, since he got Chrome back. They would pull through.

Because she was someone's special omnivore. He smiled.

"Welcome back Chrome."

_***K*H*R***_

_**(1) Its French for 'Fury'. Hey! So, how do you like it? Plus, it was an earpiece that Hibari heard on his phone, that why the other Famigilia didn't say anything. It was kinda hard to write the taste, smell, and touch, but I hope it was ok. And can anyone help me with my other story? It won't update! And I'm sorry if it's a bit slow in updating, its cuz my friend borrowed my USB and when she brought it back, it got a virus and all the files were erased. And I didn't save them on my computer. So chapters 4 and 5 of 'Complicated Feelings' have to be re-written. Sorry. So. Reviews?**_

_**P.S: Anyone who can guess what the water trickling is what type of torture, I'll write a one-shot for them! Any pair that they want!**_


End file.
